Regrets of a Supposedly Heartless Man
by SadieBloo
Summary: After a massive fight, Tony is bringing Loki to SHIELD. But he gets lost in his own emotions while driving and Loki is left in a coma. Good golly gumdrops, I suck at summaries. Angst angst angst galore. Frostiron.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing but this story!**

Was he really doing this? Tony was driving Loki, his lover, his life, back to SHIELD headquarters. Over another stupid fight. Loki was deathly silent, not even looking at Tony. Just staring straight ahead at the road. How did it come to this? One too many fights? Tony couldn't even believe himself. They had both just snapped. Tony refused to cry. Refused to show any emotion whatsoever. He thought he had seen a sparkling tear fall down Loki's face, but that was impossible. Loki never cried, or at least never that Tony could see. They stayed that way, silent. He could feel both of their hearts shattering. He looked back on their fight to see how it got to this point.

_"You never listen to me! You only ever care about yourself, you selfish bastard!" Loki screamed at Tony. Tony tried to ignore him. "Listen to me! Hear me, Tony so help me.." Tony kept his eyes trained on the metal suit he was working on. "I hate you!" Loki screamed at him. "I hate you!" The words made Tony freeze. They felt like knives being shoved into his chest. They echoed painfully in his head. He turned to face Loki. "Then why the hell are you still here? What's keeping you?" Tony spat. Loki stared at him for a long time. "You always talk about him." Loki muttered. "You talk about how your own father never cared. Never listened. Never tried. You never even knew what your own father thought of you." said Loki. "You're him, Tony." said Loki bitingly. "You're Howard." Tony's face went white with rage. "And you are an evil, sick, twisted psychopath. You know nothing." he said, standing up. "I'm taking you to SHIELD. I'm turning you in. I can't take this anymore." he said._

And so here they were, only blocks away from SHIELD. "Loki.." said Tony. "Don't." Loki snapped, staring straight ahead. "Don't even speak to me." he said. Was it really ending just like this? Tomy couldn't help but think back to everything between them. How they had met on a lonely park bench at about one in the morning. Before Tony was The Iron Man, and before he knew who Loki really was.

_Loki sat alone on the park bench, somewhere on Midgard. Not that it really mattered. He was stuck here thanks to one of Thor's stupid ideas. It appeared that he and the warriors three had abandoned him. He put his head in his hands, just thinking. "You too, eh?" said a voice and Loki spun around. "I'm sorry?" said Loki, glancing up at the man. The man held out his hand, a cocky grin on his lips. "I'm Tony. Stark." said Tony. Loki warily took the hand and shook it. "Loki Odinson." he said. Tony was pretty taken aback because Loki was.. Well.. Stunning. Tony rarely found guys attractive, sometimes going in that direction. "So Loki Odinson, fancy a drink on me?" said Tony, causing Loki to laugh. "Already just met me and trying to get me drunk?" Loki said. "Are you refusing?" Tony asked. "Absolutely_ _not." Loki grinned, getting up and walking with Tony._

Loki turned to stare at Tony, through poison green eyes, shining with tears. "Was it a lie?" he asked Tony. Tony's eyebrows knit together. "Was what a lie?" "When you told me you loved me." he said. "Because I didn't lie to you about that. Not once." said Loki. Tony closed his eyes for a moment. How could Loki ask him something like that? That wasn't fair.

_"Loki, please, just come out here and talk to me." said Tony, leaning against Loki's bedroom door, where he was staying in the Stark Tower. "No." said Loki. "Then I'm coming in." said Tony, opening the door and sitting beside Loki on the floor. "Loki.. Come on, I was just joking around." said Tony, as close to an apology as he usually got. "Making fun of my relationship with that idiot Thor, isn't a joke to me." Loki snapped. "Loki... I'm sorry, okay? You just.. You mean a lot to me... And I.." Tony carded his hands through his hair. He was going to say it. Now or never. If he didn't show he cared, he might end up losing Loki. "I love you."_

"No. No it wasn't a lie." said Tony. "And now?" asked Loki, no emotion in his voice. Just cold and expressionless like he was with everyone else. "Doesn't matter." Tony muttered. "When did you stop?" Loki asked, trying to provoke Tony into answering him. Tony sucked in a deep breath. He didn't stop. He didn't even want to be doing this. Loki had trusted him. Tony quietly prayed to whatever force in the universe that he hadn't become Howard. Cold and calculated. The next thing they both heard was the screech of metal and the sound of breaking glass. And then nothing.

Tony woke in the hospital. His first words upon waking up were "Where's Loki?" he said, immediately sitting up, and immediately regretting that decision. Pain shot through him, coming mostly from his chest and ribcage. Fury walked into Tony's hospital room. "Harboring a wanted fugitive, Stark? Now that is a new low even for you. Do you know how much SHIELD is going to have to do to keep this under wraps?" said Fury, shaking his head. "Where's. Loki." said Tony through gritted teeth. "He's in no condition to be seen, either way, we don't want you seeing him any more. Once he's recovered, we're taking him to headquarters. If he recovers." Fury said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "IF he recovers?" said Tony, getting up and ignoring the pain. Before Fury could protest, he was down the hallway headed to Loki's hospital room.

Tony ran to Loki's bedside. The man was even paler than usual if that was even possible. His breathing was steady, which calmed Tony down. "Loki?" he asked softly, taking the limp hand in his. "Loki please I.." The doctor walked in. "Mr. Stark, good to see you're awake." he said. "How long was I out?" asked Tony. "About three days." said the doctor. "Had a few visitors too." He told him. "How's Loki?" Tony asked, still holding he cold hand. The doctor looked down at him. "Mr. Laufeyson received some very bad head trauma, his head having collided with the dashboard. He also had an adverse reaction to the anesthesia. But as you know, he is not human. Mr. Stark, we're basically just working in the dark here. But as we understand it, Loki currently comatose." said the doctor.

"Comatose." Tony echoed. He felt sick. "But he'll be fine, right? Right?!" Said Tony frantically. "His brain activity is currently promising, but we don't know for sure. Remember, he's not human, Mr. Stark." said the doctor, exiting the room. As soon as Tony was alone, tears began to stream down his face. "I'm so sorry Loki.. I did this.. I did this." he sobbed into Loki's chest. "Come on.. just.. just wake up Loki. I love you.. god knows I still love you." Tony wept. "I love you, I love you, I love you." he whispered, not noticing the transparent, almost shadow-like figure behind him. Dark and barely visible. The only recognizable thing were two poison green eyes, but it quickly faded away.

**AN: To be continued.. I hope you like it. Please feel free to suggest and prompt me! I love hearing opinions! Mwah! Mwah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank everyone who's already following this story! It's one of my first and I really wasn't expecting that, so thank you! 3**

Tony had refused to leave Loki's bedside. It had gotten to the point where he wasn't eating, or sleeping. Because every moment that Tony wasn't there, Loki would be gone. Or awake and all alone. "I miss you." Tony whispered to him. "It's strange... You only really know the things you want to say to somebody, when you can't." Said Tony. He looked up when Agent Coulson walked in. "Mr. Stark." said the man coolly. "What do you want?" said Tony bluntly, combing his hand through his messy hair. "Pepper Potts has become increasingly concerned about you. She wants to know how you're doing." he said. "Fucking fantastic, Agent." said Tony. "Can you just go, I want to be alone." Tony said. "No can do... the other Avengers are here to see you. And Loki." said Phil tiredly.

Steve Rogers was the first to enter the room, his stare was hard, but not bitter. He simply couldn't believe he and the team had been deceived all this time by Tony. Thor stood by Loki and closed his eyes. He knelt down, carding his hands through his hair. "Oh Loki.." he mumbled. While the others may have despised Loki, Thor never stopped caring about his baby brother. Despite everything Loki had done, Thor had always held Loki close to his heart. He didn't think he could handle losing his brother a second time.

Bruce walked over to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why?" he asked softly. His voice wasn't judgmental, just wanting to understand why Tony would go behind all of their backs. "It wasn't a choice... I.. Bruce, I loved.. love him." said Tony, horrified at how he used the past tense. Bruce nodded understandingly. "Tony, I'm still your friend, but.. how could you go behind all of our backs like this? You could have at least let us know, or said someth-" "And then what? And then have Fury and SHIELD come barging into the Stark Tower? Have Thor take Loki back to Asgard?" asked Tony. "It was the only place he had to go, Bruce. I was his only chance." said Tony. Bruce was silent, adjusting his glasses and walking back to the others.

Clint didn't even look at Tony or Loki. He was furious. No matter what Tony said about Loki being misunderstood, or having been changed; it changed nothing about what Loki had done to him. Soon, they all left the hospital room. All except Tony of course. The doctor walked up to him. "Mr. Stark.. you should go home. Get changed. Get washed up. You're doing Loki no good here. Not for now at least. We'll notify you immediately if there are any changes in his condition, but you should go." It took a lot to persuade Tony, but he eventually left the hospital, going home and doing as the doctor said.

* * *

Loki couldn't understand what was happening. At first, there had been this beautiful moment. Everything was clear and.. good. But then he felt his heart grow heavy once more and he was pulled into darkness. His body felt broken and sore. He looked around him. Swirls of colors and light soon took the shape of a room. A small room, dimly lit. He recognized it as the SHIELD prison he had been forced to stay in before Thor had taken him back to Asgard, before he had made his escape. There were absolutely no windows. No cracks in which fresh air or real light could pour through. But he wasn't alone this time. Before him stood Frigga. "Mother?" he asked quietly, feeling a bit like a lost child. "You are no son of mine, Loki. You betrayed us, you betrayed me. I never even wanted you, but Odin brought you home and insisted. All you ever were is a business deal." said Frigga, sounding cold and harsh, not at all like the mother he had known. Her image slowly became Odin's. Loki stared at the ground, not daring to look at him. "I should have left you to die. When you were small and I found you, I should have killed you out of the mercy in my heart." said Odin. "It would have ended better for everyone that way. Thor would have just been crowned king like I always intended." said Odin. Soon the whole room melted and he was left once again in darkness.

It was completely pitch black. Loki heard voices, but could not bring himself to understand what they were saying. One of them he immediately recognized as Tony. He tried to call out, to yell for him. No words could escape his lips. But then he remembered something. Tony had betrayed him. Tony was taking him back to SHIELD. Tony didn't love him any more. Tony wouldn't help him. And so Loki stopped trying, and he faded once more out of the strange consciousness.

* * *

Tony returned to the hospital every day for the next few days, nothing changing. He refused to lose hope that Loki would come back. He was a god. He survived falling off the Bifrost, he could survive a car accident. But when he arrived at the hospital doors, he was stopped by SHIELD agents. "What's going on?" Tony demanded. "Loki is being moved to a SHIELD headquarters. We've been instructed not to let you see him." they said. "Who gave you those instructions?" Tony said, trying to push past them. "Director Fury." they stated. Tony let out a frustrated and angry growl. "You will let me through so help me, I will use my suit. I do not care the legal consequences, I will see Loki." Tony insisted. After much talk, the agents allowed Tony through.

Tony ran to Loki's side, grabbing his hand. "Listen Loki... You have to wake up now." He said, knowing it was futile. "They're trying to take you away from me, I won't let them." said Tony. "Just wake up, because I need you now. You need to help me, or else I'm never going to see you again." Tony felt strong arms grab him and start to pull him away. "WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Tony yelled, struggling in their arms. "LOKI!"


	3. Torn Apart

Tony felt numb. Loki was gone. They had taken him to the SHIELD base. Even if Loki ever did wake up, Tony wouldn't know. Tony would never see Loki again. If Loki woke, would he even want to see Tony? No... no, he had said so himself that he hated Tony. It felt like someone took a blade and used it to cut his heart out. He sat alone at his bar in the Stark Tower. It was on his second bottle of wine that the tears came. It was his fault. And because of him, Loki would never leave that place. By the end of the night, he was a drunk and sobbing mess. Through the drunken haze, he heard the softest voice. Just behind him. "Tony." it whispered and faded away. He turned around, closing his eyes and surrendering to the anguish. He was completely and utterly alone.

Tony woke the next morning, laying on the couch. He winced at the bright light coming through the windows. He sat up slowly, feeling like he was going to be sick. The SHIELD base was taking off in exactly a half an hour. Tony turned when he heard a knock at the door. "It's open." he called, walking slowly to the kitchen to splash cold water on his face. "Anthony?" he heard Thor's booming voice from the door. Tony walked over to him. "Hi Thor.." said Tony. "What are you doing here.. Aren't you going with the agents to the base or something..?" said Tony, rubbing his aching head. "Like yourself, I am also forbidden from having contact with my brother." Thor said tiredly. "I am here for answers." said Thor. Tony nodded slowly. "Why did my brother come to you.. when he needed someone.. why didn't he choose his brother?" asked Thor. Tony winced at the hurt in the man's voice. "Thor I don't want..." Tony opened his mouth and then closed it. "Okay.. I'm going to answer your questions honestly, even if they might hurt, okay?" said Tony. "He didn't- doesn't trust you." said Tony. "Believe me, I've tried to speak to him about it, but... he sees you as.. an enemy, Thor." said Tony. "He and I.. we've been seeing each other for quite a few years. I mean before the whole Avengers project was even an idea." said Tony. "I met him shortly after my parents died." said Tony. "We would meet when we could... it started out as just.. just sex. But then... there was something more." said Tony. "We were in love." said Tony brokenly, his voice cracking at the end.

* * *

The SHIELD base was all set to take off. They had Loki in the medical bay, under constant watch. Soon, the base was in the air, flying over the ocean. Loki didn't at all understand what was happening. (big change there). But something felt terribly wrong. He had heard Tony shouting, but still couldn't bring himself to understand what he was saying. And then all other voices ceased. He heard quiet voices in the distance. But nothing more. His heart hurt more than anything. He was going to die, wasn't he? He felt it coming closer every second. He was going to die and he was going to never see Tony again. He felt himself often fading in and out of this strange consciousness. He felt cold and alone. He wanted Tony back. Wanted Tony here to give him reassuring words and comfort. But he wasn't.

Director Fury consulted with the doctors. It had been weeks since the accident. Loki wasn't coming back. They discussed when it would best to end up pulling the plug on Loki. It was something they all knew would have to happen. Not that Fury felt much remorse about it. Here was a man who had killed thousands and tried to take over his world. Fury sighed and called Tony.

* * *

Tony instantly picked up his phone. "What do you want?" he spat. Only something startled him. Fury's voice sounded.. calm. consoling? Oh no. Something happened. Something terribly wrong had happened. "I regret to inform you... Loki isn't waking up. According to our best doctors, his chances are almost nothing." said Fury. "If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow at five pm, we're pulling the plug." Tony hurled the phone at the wall, watching it smash. This wasn't happening. How had this happened? How was it ending like this? The love of his life would be dead tomorrow. There was nothing he could do about it. Tony Stark was powerless.

* * *

The god of chaos wasn't taking this anymore. He was going to do everything in his power to get out of this fucked up mess. Loki went over every enchantment he knew in his head. No matter what, he could force no words from his lips. One of the doctors jumped when he turned and saw the brain activity levels escalate huge amounts. He had never seen anything like this happen. Especially not this late. "He's waking up!" the doctor called. Agents soon surrounded Loki's bed, guns pointed at the god just in case. For a moment, one of them thought they saw a flash of a familiar mischievous grin on his face. But that wasn't possible. Loki's lips began to move, mumbling unintelligible things. All agents pointed their guns directly at him as poison green eyes shot open. "He's awake!" one of them yelled.

**AN: Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! Questions about later chapters? Suggestions? I'd love to hear 'em!**

**Thanks, Serenity for your lovely comment.**

**Constance Bonacieux: D'awww, thanks! I am a total angst whore, so I apologize in advance if I go and do that again.**

**Katanis: Gracias por el comentario dulce! 3 **


	4. Fighting for Love, Fighting for Life

Loki felt all eyes on him, saw guns pointed at him. If he so much as moved, he was dead. He couldn't think straight, but he didn't have time to gather his thoughts. He glanced around, knowing this place. He was at the SHIELD base. Oh that's right, Tony had turned him in. Loki ignored the stabbing feeling of betrayal. He obviously didn't have time for it now. He slowly sat up, the god of mischief putting his hands up. Loki contained a grin when the guns were lowered. His mind was racing and slowly getting up to speed.

"Good to see you back with the living, Laufeyson." said Fury.

"Is it?" asked Loki, keeping his face calm and expressionless. The Director was silent. "Where's Stark?" Loki asked.

"You are not to see him. We're keeping you here until we know exactly what to do with you. Don't expect to leave any time soon. We're currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean, so you can't go anywhere." said Fury.

Loki glanced around at the agents, each of them seemed to be trembling with fear. Good. They were smart, then. But not smart enough if they thought he could be stopped by those silly little guns. Loki leapt to his feet, his power swirling around him. His strength surprised even himself, as it felt like ages since he last used magic. Loki sent a blast of electricity in all directions, knocking everyone backwards and slamming them against walls. Pure rage, and a bit of pain in his eyes. With the slightest touch of madness. He madehis way down the hallway, not hesitating to kill whoever crossed his path.

* * *

Tony sat on the balcony of the Stark tower, drinking yet another bottle. His legs dangling over the edge. He willed himself to check his watch. 5:20pm. Loki was dead. He had died alone in that place. Without Tony. The thought threatened to shatter him completely. Thor was now back on Asgard. Pepper had abandoned him when she learned of Loki. Tony put his head in his hands and thought. He thought of the first time he saw Loki after he was back from Afghanistan.

_Tony drove up to his mansion. It was strange, he thought he would never come home. He walked through the door and the first thing he felt was a sharp slap across the face. His hand flew to his cheek, which was becoming red. "What the hell?" said Tony, looking up to see.. Loki. Oh he had nearly forgotten what it was like to feel his heart pounding and his stomach fluttering when he saw the man. Nearly. "Loki.."_

_"You idiot! You total idiot, I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought you were dead!" Yelled Loki, throwing his arms around Tony and holding him tightly. "I found out everything.. If you had just.. Just stayed where you were supposed to be, you would have been fine!" said Loki._

_"You were worried." Said Tony slowly._

_"I was frustrated with your stupidity."_

_"You were worried."_

_"Shut up." said Loki, throwing his arms around Tony's neck and kissing him deeply._

Tony ached to feel Loki's arms around him again. But he knew he never would. Besides Thor, Tony was the only one that would grieve the loss of the Trickster. Once Tony's memories of Loki were gone, no one would remember the god for who he was. So Tony forced himself to keep remembering.

_"What on Midgard... Stark if you expect me to go out on that thin sheet of ice, you are sorely mistaken." Loki scoffed._

_"Oh come on, Snowflake, it's practically a winter tradition." Said Tony, tying Loki's ice skates. Loki resisted the urge to kick him in the head with the skates on. _

_"Snowflake?" said Loki, raising an eyebrow. "No. No, I'm not doing this. I refuse." said Loki. _

_"And if I let you top tonight?" said Tony, wiggling his eyebrows at Loki. _

_"By the nine, Tony." Loki grumbled, standing up slowly and wobbling out onto the ice. Tony held Loki's hands to help keep him balanced. Loki's nose was bright pink from the cold, and snowflakes caught in his ebony hair. Tony resisted the urge to call Loki the cutest thing he ever laid eyes on, knowing it would result in Loki kicking him between the legs with the ice skates. "Perhaps I can get used to this tradition." said Loki slowly._

* * *

Wind blew through Loki's hair as he jumped from the tall aircraft, the frost giant froze the water below him just before he landed. He stared up at the base, and with a flick of his wrist, the whole thing was engulfed in flames. Loki sped forward, freezing the water ahead of him and mumbling incantations to make himself go faster and faster. When he saw airplanes overhead, he let them get just close enough, and when they began to shoot, the shapeshifter changed his form to water and dissapeared under the waves.

* * *

As Tony drank, the bad memories of the now deceased god seeped in with the good memories. He remembered this one all too clearly. Their first fight, which terrified the hell out of them both.

_"You didn't show up again." said Loki, as Tony walked through the door. "I was waiting for you. Like an idiot. For three whole hours." said Loki. _

_"Oh I'm sorry, but when did you start caring if I show up at all?" Tony hissed right back. He could have just said he was sorry, but he was always to prideful for that. He hadn't meant to keep Loki waiting, he just forgot. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" said Loki, his eyes darkening._

_"Just what I said. Loki, I don't see you for weeks at a time. Sometimes months. You refuse to tell me where you are or give me any detail." said Tony. "And now you're getting all pissy, because I missed one date. Grow up, Loki." said Tony bitingly._

_"I need to grow up? Coming from you, Tony Stark?" Loki hissed. "Today mattered, okay? Today fucking mattered to me. I never see you. I hate that. I thought because we so rarely see each other, this would be more of a priority. Obviously it wasn't." Loki snapped._

_"That's not fair!" Said Tony, raising his voice. "I have a life. You can't leave and then just expect me to come running when it's most convenient to you! I don't belong to you, Loki!" Tony yelled._

_This was enough to make Loki angry. His expression cold and dangerous. But he didn't raise his voice in return. "Perhaps I should just go, then. And not come back." said Loki. "Would you prefer that?" Loki asked, staring Tony straight in the eye._

_"Yes I would, actually! Maybe I'd get some peace of mind without a spoiled, arrogant, liar to have to deal with!" said Tony, instantly regretting the words as they left his lips. Loki stared at him. "Is that really what you think of me, Stark?" he asked. _

_"Wait no.. Loki I didn't mean it.." Said Tony desparately. Loki turned and walked right out the door. It was hailing, but that didn't seem to affect Loki. "Loki please come inside... I'm sorry, okay? We can talk about it." said Tony, running out to Loki. Tony was unsure whether it was just the rain when he saw water running down his cheeks. "Oh Loki, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." said Tony._

_"I don't want to leave.." Loki admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around Tony and burying his face in Tony's chest. "I love you." he said softly, making Tony's heart skip a beat._

* * *

__**  
**Loki arrived back in New York City, once more taking his human form as he had lost the planes a while back. His hair was wind-swept and he had dark circles under his eyes. But here he was, awake and alive in all of his glory. Loki Laufeyson. He walked through the city, stopping at the Stark tower. Loki's heart ached. He wanted to go up there more than anything. But he was afraid of what would happen if he did. But.. Then again... What more did Loki have in his life that made it worth living?

Loki walked into the elevator, getting off and quietly looking around for Tony. He walked to the balcony. It was night now, not a star visible in the New York City sky. Loki stepped outside onto the balcony. He leaned against the wall, a dangerous smile on his face. "Really thought you could get rid of me that easily?" He asked.

Tony froze, barely noticing the bottle slipping out of his hand and smashing on the floor.

**AN: Bahaha cliffy!**

**Thanks everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**Thanks Lily Icerem for your very thoughtful review! I tried to pay more attention to the grammar-y things this time, sorry if I confused anyone. I love you all! mwah! Mwah! **


	5. Broken Trusts

Tony froze where he was. His heart slammed against his ribcage like a hammer. He slowly turned around, and a choked sob crept its way up Tony's throat when he saw him. Loki. Just as he had always remembered the god of mischief. His god of mischief. "You're not real..." said Tony. He shook his head, tears dripping down his face. "You're not real." he repeated. Loki was clearly taken aback by the state in which he saw Tony. The man was disheveled, his hair was a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes, he even looked a bit sickly. Tony smelled of alcohol, and like he hadn't washed in days. Loki took a step back as Tony took a step forward. "I'm real." said Loki cautiously. "I don't believe you." Tony slurred and laughed harshly. "You're dead. They told me.. they said you're not waking up.. and they killed you." Tony told him. Loki kept his distance, even though every second apart from Tony made him ache even more. Loki did his best to remember the hurt and betrayal of that night.

It took Tony a moment to fully grasp what was going on. To see how very clear Loki was. Tony's eyes widened. "Loki." he said, sucking in a deep breath. "Oh my god, Loki." He mumbled, throwing his arms around Loki. Only to be shoved off harshly. He knew he deserved it. Loki glared at Tony, looking like he was deciding whether to kill him or kiss him. At first, when Loki was escaping from the base, visions of him killing Tony flashed in his head. And he wanted to. To kill him slowly and painfully. "Don't.. don't touch me." said Loki, moving away from him and clutching his head for a moment. He tried desperately to get his thoughts in order. Tony could see the glint of madness in Loki's eyes, and a fresh wave of pain washed over him. "Loki.. I need you to know.. I need you to understand how sorry I am." said Tony softly.

Loki whirled around to face Tony. "I don't appreciate being lied to." he hissed. "You knew. You knew what would happen if you brought me to them. You knew what would happen if I got taken back to Asgard." Loki spat. Tony's face crumpled. "It was a mistake. Loki you have to know that it wasn't a lie. I loved you. I still do. Please Loki, I've never been more sorry. I thought.. I thought I would never see you again." Tony whispered. "I thought you died."

"You betrayed me." said Loki. "I trusted you. I trusted you for years. We were... we were good. But then you just started brushing me off like you simply didn't have time. And then you rarely even spoke to me.. and.. and then all you ever wanted to do was fight." Said Loki. "So stop. Just. Stop. Lying. I can't believe you. I can't believe you when you tell me these things." said Loki. "Because you are a liar. And I hate you."

Tony hated himself more in that moment than he had even before. Because he could see how much he hurt Loki. "I'm sorry. Loki, I am. I'm so very sorry."

"Liar!" Loki shrieked. Each word just made everything hurt more. He wanted it to stop. He would do anything to make it stop. Loki grabbed a blade that he had stolen, he grabbed Tony and held him for a moment. He held the blade right behind Tony's back, his hand shaking. He closed his eyes and just as he was about to do it, he stopped. The knife clattered to the floor, the sound cutting through the silence. Loki crumbled to the ground and began to sob. He cried into his hands, his shoulders shaking from the heavy sobs that wracked his slight frame.

Tony just stood there. Shell shocked. He knelt down slowly beside Loki, shaking quite a bit. Tony reached out to touch him, his hand gently ghosting over Loki's cheek. When his hand wasn't slapped away he came closer and slowly put his arms around Loki. Tony's heart clenched when Loki suddenly relaxed into the touch, burying his face in Tony's chest and continuing to cry. They both stayed that way a while, Tony stroking Loki's back and pressing gentle kisses on his head.

It was truly the only place Loki ever really felt safe or at home. Here in Tony's arms, Loki didn't need to even think anymore. Just be. Loki slowly looked up at Tony, all anger and despair was gone from his eyes. Now he just looked lost. "Can you say it again please." he mumbled. "Tell me you.. you still love me?" Tony squeezed Loki tighter in his arms. "I love you. I love you with all my heart.. with everything that I am. I'm sorry for what I did and.. I will tell you every day. From now on, Loki. Don't ever, ever forget that I love you."

**I tried to pay more attention to the grammar-y things. I apologize if it still is not 'up to snuff'. Still workin' on it. Love you guys! Epilogue to come. I may even do an alternate ending, but only if you guys ask for one. Love you, my darlings**!


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Loki were slowly working things out, they both knew they would never be perfect, considering who they both were. SHIELD quickly realized that it was not a good idea to stay on the bad side of the god of Chaos, and did the smart thing and developed an alliance with him. Tony and Loki still fought on occasion, but never as terrible as before. They worked hard on trying to make things right with each other. Tony was even trying to stop drinking.

The two lied in bed one night, Tony was fast asleep and snoring as usual. Loki looked out the window, not being able to sleep as usual. He glanced down when he heard Tony mumbling in his sleep. Tony had latched on to Loki's arm and snuggled into him. "Lo'..." he mumbled in his sleep. "Love you... so so much." he murmured. "Marry me? Marry me, Lo'?" he said and Loki couldn't help but chuckle. Loki decided to spare Tony the humiliation of telling him in the morning. Because that was what love was, wasn't it? "Okay, Tony. I'll marry you." He humored the sleeping man. A smile appeared on Tony's sleeping face as he nuzzled into Loki's side. "Me and Lo' forever..." Even though Tony was sleeping, it made Loki's breath hitch and his eyes water. "Yeah.." he whispered, brushing his fingers through Tony's hair and falling asleep beside him.

**AN: I know, I know. It's very short. But it's just the epilogue, so must it be the length of a normal chapter? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I love you, darlings**!


End file.
